etat_des_lieuxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Industrie du commerce de détail (on/offline)
Table des matières 'Introduction' Selon Statistique Canada, le commerce de détail «consiste principalement à vendre des biens de consommation et des services connexes au grand public». Les détaillants se situent à la fin de la chaîne logistique et se procurent des produits en grande quantité directement d'un manufacturier ou d’un grossiste, pour ensuite les revendre à l’unité ou en petite quantité au consommateur Le commerce de détail est un important indicateur de la santé économique d’un pays et une hausse des ventes au détail signale une augmentation du niveau de confiance des consommateurs ainsi que de leur revenu disponible. Au Canada, les ventes au détail sont publiées mensuellement par Statistique Canada. Le commerce de détail peut être classé selon le point de vente : *'Commerce de proximité' (boutiques, magasins en libre service, discounters...) *'Grand commerce' (grands magasins, super et hypermarchés, magasins populaires…) *'Distribution sans surface de vente' (vente par correspondance, commerce électronique) *'Distributeur automatique' Par ailleurs, le commerce de détail peut également être classé selon les types de produits qui y sont distribués : *'Produits alimentaires' *'Biens durables' (meubles, appareils électroniques, électroménagers, etc.) *'Biens consommables' (vêtements, chaussures, produits de beauté, etc.) Le commerce de détail ayant pignon sur rue est dit de type “briques et mortier”, tandis que le commerce électronique basé uniquement sur Internet est dit “pure player”. Entre ces 2 modèles se situe le modèle “clics et mortier” ou “briques et clics”, où l’entreprise distribue ses produits en magasin ainsi que via l’Internet. Aujourd’hui, le commerce de détail est en période de transformation et d’adaptation constante pour suivre l’évolution rapide de la technologie et les changements dans les attentes et les habitudes d’achat des consommateurs. Les détaillants traditionnels se doivent d’adapter leur modèle d’affaires, sans quoi ils risquent de sombrer dans de graves difficultés. État du commerce de détail hors ligne 'Introduction' Le commerce de détail représente un joueur majeur dans l’économie mondiale. Au Québec, 1 dollar sur 3 passe par le commerce de détail et ce secteur représente 12% des emplois, en faisant ainsi le deuxième plus gros employeur après le domaine de la santé. En 2012, les ventes au détail au Canada représentaient 28% du PIB, tandis que cette proportion augmentait à 32% du PIB au Québec. thumb|340px Source: Deloitte et Statistique Canada 'Évolution et tendances' 'Les plus grands détaillants' Le commerce de détail est une industrie fort importante au niveau mondial et compte de nombreux détaillants internationaux qui font une concurrence de plus en plus accrue aux détaillants locaux et nationaux. Au Québec, on compte près de 24,000 commerces de détail, parmi lesquels 72% sont de petites entreprises comptant moins de 10 employés. Le plus grand détaillant mondial est sans contredit Wal-Mart Stores Inc, avec des revenus de 469 162 millions en 2012. Il est suivi de loin par Tesco PLC, qui a fait des revenus de 101 269 millions, ce qui représente à peine 21.6% des revenus de Wal-Mart. Wal-Mart possède plus de 11 000 magasins dans 27 pays, dont 382 au Canada et 71 au Québec. thumb|560px Source: Deloitte Au Canada, les plus importants détaillants sont Wal-Mart Canada avec 23 435 millions de revenus en 2013, Costco Wholesale Canada avec 15 717 millions, Canadian Tire Corporation (11 189 millions) et Shoppers Drug Mart (10 782 millions). thumb|400px thumb|400px Source: Deloitte Source: The Globe and Mail 'Progression des ventes au détail' La crise financière de 2008 est sans contredit l’événement qui a le plus affecté le secteur de la vente au détail, amenant même un recul au niveau de la croissance des ventes. Malgré tout, le nombre d’entreprises est resté relativement stable pendant cette période et le nombre de faillites n’a augmenté que légèrement. Bien que la croissance ait repris par la suite, on observe depuis 2011 que la croissance des ventes dans le commerce de détail a ralenti au Canada et encore plus au Québec. Selon le dernier rapport de Statistique Canada en date de novembre 2013, les ventes au détail ont progressé de 0.6% en novembre pour s’établir à 41 milliards de dollars, ce qui représente la quatrième hausse en 5 mois. Le Québec fait partie des 7 provinces qui ont enregistré une hausse des ventes au détail, avec une troisième hausse mensuelle de 0.9%. Toutefois, on observe une grande variation des ventes par secteur. Par ailleurs, les ventes pendant la période des fêtes de 2013 auraient été décevantes pour les détaillants nord-américains. Au Canada, cette situation serait notamment due au mauvais temps qui a affecté plusieurs provinces, en plus de l’augmentation de la popularité des promotions du Vendredi Noir qui aurait entraîné des ventes plus faibles en décembre et forcé les détaillants à réduire de nouveau les prix pour attirer les consommateurs. thumb|400px Source: Statistique Canada et Diagnostic Québec thumb|230px Source: CQCD 'Perspective économique' Selon le Conseil québécois du commerce de détail (CQCD), les ventes au détail devraient progresser de 1% en 2014. Plusieurs facteurs risquent d’influencer la performance économique des détaillants au cours des prochaines années, notamment: *Baisse du dollar canadien *Endettement des ménages *Augmentation de la compétition avec l’arrivée de nouveaux détaillants américains *Réduction des tarifs douaniers Cette situation devrait entraîner une chute de prix pour les consommateurs et ceux-ci pourraient voir se multiplier les activités de promotion et les événements spéciaux pour les clients en magasin. Ce contexte difficile pour les détaillants amène des analystes à penser que les pertes d’emploi s’intensifieront dans le secteur du commerce de détail canadien en 2014. Au niveau international, de nombreux pays continueront de voir leur secteur des ventes au détail se développer et de nouveaux marchés, notamment des pays peu peuplés et ayant des caractéristiques uniques de prospérité tels que l’Uruguay, la Mongolie et la Géorgie, pourraient surprendre les détaillants. thumb|300px Source: ATKearney 'Tendances' Le commerce de détail hors ligne a été soumis à de puissantes forces de changement au cours des dernières années et les détaillants ont commencé à répondre à ces transformations en s’adaptant au nouveau contexte et aux nouvelles attentes des consommateurs. thumb|340px thumb|320px Source: CRÉDOC Source: CRÉDOC Alors que certains remettent en question l’avenir des détaillants “brique et mortier”, d’autres croient que le e-commerce et le commerce traditionnel devront travailler davantage en synergie et que les détaillants qui utiliseront plusieurs canaux de distribution afin de rejoindre différents segments de consommateurs (sans toutefois cannibaliser leurs ventes) verront augmenter leur clientèle et leurs revenus. L’étape ultime pour le détaillant serait d’atteindre le modèle “omni-canal”, où il est présumé que les consommateurs vont interagir avec l’entreprise via de nombreux canaux avant de faire un achat. Toutefois, certains s’inquiètent du développement d’un comportement nommé “showrooming” et qui fait référence aux consommateurs qui vont voir les produits en magasin et l’achètent ensuite, pour un montant moindre, via la boutique en ligne d’un compétiteur. Plusieurs détaillants travaillent à développer de nouveaux incitatifs aux achats en magasin afin de faire diminuer cette pratique. À l’opposé, certains détaillants qui étaient exclusivement en ligne décident d’ouvrir des boutiques afin de rejoindre d’autres segments de consommateurs. Par ailleurs, une étude européenne récente démontre qu’une majorité de gens prévoit faire leurs achats dans des points de vente physiques, mais qu’ils ont de nouvelles exigences envers ces détaillants, notamment: *La mise en place d’espace “clic & collect” permettant de récupérer les achats faits sur internet *Des bornes internet pour commander des produits qui ne sont pas disponibles en magasin *Méthode de paiement plus rapide, par exemple avec un mobile, sans avoir à attendre à la caisse *Des vendeurs qui disposent d’une véritable expertise et d’une qualité de conseil éclairée Le portait du commerce de détail sera aussi appelé à changer au Québec. Une pénurie de main-d’œuvre annoncée devrait amener les détaillants à s’orienter davantage vers une main-d’oeuvre composée de retraités ou de 55 ans et plus. Par ailleurs, le départ à la retraite des baby-boomers au cours des prochaines années pourrait bien aussi affecter les ventes au détail et les détaillants devront adapter leurs stratégies à cette clientèle s’ils veulent en tirer profit. 'Stratégies marketing employées' Le commerce de détail est une industrie large qui regroupe de nombreuses catégories de produits ainsi que différentes pratiques marketing selon le type de détaillants, des objectifs globaux de l’entreprise, et des contraintes et possibilités associées à son environnement. Il existe néanmoins des objectifs propres au détaillant qui se traduisent en décisions stratégiques marketing. L’objectif de toute entreprise étant bien évidemment de générer des profits, cela se traduira par la manipulation méticuleuse et planifiée de certains éléments du commerce de détail. Cependant, n’oublions pas que toute décision marketing doit être planifiée et réfléchie en se basant sur de l’information et des données précises et à jour. Il est donc nécessaire, au préalable de toute action marketing en commerce de détail, d’identifier les chantiers d’action et de collecter des données en interne (employés, rapports du SAV, résultats financiers) et en externe (littérature, instituts d’études/panels, benchmarking, et surtout les clients). Il existe plusieurs documents dans la littérature scientifique sur le sujet du commerce de détail. Il faut noter que les auteurs qui se sont penchés sur le sujet semblent proposer des visions toutes différentes les unes des autres, traduites en diverses « retailing-mix ». E. Constantinides (2006) en fait un tableau plus clair dans sa méta-analyse sur les différents types de marketing-mix. Certains proposent ainsi un mix proche des 4Ps (prix, produits, place et promotion), comme Ster Van Der (1993) qui part du principe que l’élément le plus important dans le commerce de détail est la différenciation pour attirer les consommateurs. Il divise ainsi son « retailing-mix » en deux grandes sections: 1. Éléments logistiques: :*Lieu (Place) :*Distribution physique :*Personnel 2. Éléments commerciaux: :*Produit :*Présentation :*Prix :*Promotion De même, Bokema et al. (1995) proposent un mix proche des 4Ps, mais part plutôt du constat que les consommateurs se forment une image des magasins et d’enseignes, ainsi que certaines attentes par rapport à celles-ci, qui seront déterminantes dans leur choix de détaillants. Il propose ainsi un mix à six éléments: :*Lieu (Place) :*Assortiment (Produit) :*Présentation du magasin :*Politique de prix :*Personnel :*Promotion Enfin, Kotler (2003) se concentre plutôt sur le consommateur postmoderne sophistiqué, qui a des attentes et standards élevés notamment en termes de facilité d’accès aux produits (livraison, VPC, catalogue ou site vitrine…etc.) et de services accompagnant l’acte d’achat (avant, pendant, après) qui valorisent le détaillant. Ainsi, cet auteur propose lui aussi un mix à six éléments: :*Marché cible :*Assortiment de produits et accessibilité (Produit) :*Services et ambiance en magasin :*Prix :*Promotion :*Lieu (Place) D’autres auteurs préfèrent s’écarter du modèle traditionnel des 4Ps et proposent un mix complètement différent. Mulhern (1997) par exemple soutient qu’un détaillant doit se focaliser sur la relation avec ses clients et la gestion de leurs attentes (fidéliser en quelque sorte) pour garantir son succès. Il focalise donc sur le magasin et en particulier cinq éléments clés pour son « retailing-mix »: :*Localisation du magasin (achalandage) :*Positionnement du magasin :*Image du magasin :*Environnement physique :*Services de détail Nous voyons donc que les possibilités marketing sont larges, mais nous pouvons néanmoins noter des éléments récurrents dans la plupart de ces « retailing-mix ». En effet, outre les 4Ps nous remarquons que plusieurs auteurs mettent en avant le personnel (Bokema et al., 1995; Ster Van Der, 1993), les services proposés par le détaillant (Kotler, 2003; Mulhern, 1997), et la présentation/ambiance dans le magasin (Kotler, 2003; Bokema et al., 1995; Ster Van Der, 1993). Également, l’aspect produit semble avoir une importance particulière comme le laisse à croire la récurrence de la mention de l’assortiment de produits (Kotler, 2003; Bokema et al., 1995). 'Avantages et inconvénients' Comme nous avons pu le voir plus en détail précédemment, l’avantage du commerce de détail hors-ligne est bien évidemment de pouvoir créer plus aisément une relation avec le consommateur en jouant sur des éléments comme le personnel ou encore l’ambiance en magasin qui n'est pas accessible en ligne. La fidélisation en est d’autant plus facilitée. Également, la présence physique des produits face aux consommateurs fait de lui un aspect centrale dans le commerce de détail hors-ligne. Cela peut être un avantage considérable si les bonnes décisions sont prises, comme le démontre la popularité des magasins Abercrombie and Fitch qui ont réussi à faire de leurs consommateurs des fanatiques de la marque (à la fois clients et ambassadeurs de la marque) par l’ambiance ultra-branchée de leurs rares magasins « camouflés » dans certaines grandes villes et des produits en série limitée (Lemoine et Badot, 2008). Ils ont ainsi fédéré une tribu de consommateurs qui se sentent privilégiés par l’expérience de consommation induite par le magasin et la rareté artificielle des produits. De même, l’enseigne Sephora est connue pour ses magasins à l'ambiance qui stimule les sens, ainsi que son personnel qualifié qui poussent à l’essai et l’expérimentation (Ofek et Wagonfeld, 2012).Mais cela peut aussi être un inconvénient dans le cas où les produits, le personnel et/ou l’ambiance font défaut. De même, un gros inconvénient du commerce de détail hors-ligne est qu’il est limité par des contraintes physiques et géographiques qui restreignent sa croissance et l’accès à des marchés plus étendus. Enfin, le dernier inconvénient du commerce de détail est qu’il implique de lourds investissements pour garantir des locaux convenables, accessibles, à la bonne présentation, et le personnel pour le faire fonctionner. État du commerce de détail en ligne 'Introduction' On définit le « commerce électronique » (ou e-commerce) comme étant l'utilisation d'un média électronique pour la réalisation de transactions commerciales. Il s'agit généralement de la vente de produits à travers le réseau internet, mais le terme de e-commerce regroupe aussi les mécanismes d'achat par internet (pour le B-To-B). Le client qui effectue des achats sur internet est appelé cyberconsommateur. Le e-commerce ne se limite pas seulement à la vente en ligne, mais englobe également : - - La réalisation de devis en ligne - - Le conseil aux utilisateurs - - La mise à disposition d'un catalogue électronique - -- Un plan d'accès aux points de vente - - La gestion en temps réel de la disponibilité des produits (stocks) - - Le paiement en ligne - - Le suivi de la livraison - - Le service après-vente Le commerce électronique permet aussi un niveau plus élevé de personnalisation des produits, notamment si le site de commerce électronique est couplé avec le système de production de l'entreprise (par exemple cartes de visite, objets personnalisés tels que t-shirts, tasses, casquettes, etc.). Pour finir, le commerce électronique permet de disposer de son achat dans un temps très court, voire instantané, pour les services et produits électroniques (fichiers MP3, logiciels, livres électroniques, etc..) 'Évolution et tendances' 'Historique' 'Progression des ventes en ligne' 'Réseaux sociaux' 'Commerce mobile' thumb|366pxLe commerce mobile ou le m-commerce regroupe toutes les transactions et interactions fait avec une entreprise par un terminaux mobile; téléphones intelligents, tablettes électroniques, etc. Étant créés de base pour faire un appel, les téléphones mobiles sont maintenant des appareils multifonctions dont les consommateurs ne peuvent se départir. Les Canadiens les utilisent partout ; à la maison (96%), au travail (81%), dans les magasins (86%), au restaurant (81%), dans des cafés (73%), dans des événements sociaux (72%), chez le médecin (64%), à l'aéroport (58%) et même dans les transports publics (57%). Il est donc un moyen de communication efficace pour les entreprises qui veulent rejoindre en tout temps ses clients actuels et les clients potentiels. thumb|left|278px Une grande majorité de la population canadienne possède un téléphone intelligent. Il est possible de voir une forte augmentation du taux de pénétration entre 2012 et 2013. En effet, ce taux a augmenté de 23% pour tous les Canadiens. Bien que ce taux soit en progression pour toutes les tranches d'âge, ce sont les jeunes qui obtient les taux les plus hauts, 82% pour les 18 à 24 ans et 75% pour les 25 à 34 ans. Étant un appareil important dans la vie des consommateurs, les entreprises ne peuvent négliger l'importance de cet outil de communication. thumb|360px Le m-commerce est donc un outil marketing qui est et qui doit être utilisé dans les stratégies marketing de nos jours. Étant donné que ces appareils sont multifonctionnels, il existe plusieurs moyens pour rejoindre les consommateurs, que ce soit par courriel, SMS (Short Message Service), MMS (Multimédia Message Service), ou même les réseaux sociaux. L'activité principale des Canadiens sur leur téléphone intelligent est de lire ou d'envoyé un courriel (85,3% en 2013). D’autre part, plus de 50% des Canadiens utilisent les applications (75,8%), vont sur internet (80,5%), achètent des produits ou des services (77,8%) et vont sur les réseaux sociaux (71,6%). L'utilisation de toutes ces activités est en croissance, il est donc de plus en plus avantageux pour les entreprises des utiliser pour communiquer avec les consommateurs. Que ce soit pour atteindre les consommateurs, créer un sentiment d'appartenance ou les inciter à agir, il existeplusieurs méthodes pour y parvenir. Il y a tout d'abord les SMS (Short Message Service) et les MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service) sont l'outil de communication mobile ayant le plus de pouvoir puisque tous les messages textes entrants sont maintenant gratuits, tous les consommateurs peuvent les recevoir. Les consommateurs peuvent recevoir des promotions, des nouveautés, des rabais pour les achats en magasin et même échanger des messages afin d'avoir des promotions qui sont appelées les Keywords. Les entreprises peuvent construire une liste de distribution à l'aide des médias sociaux, les consommateurs peuvent s'inscrire aux-même en magasin, sur les sites web, ou même en envoyant des SMS aux compagnies. Il est même possible pour les entreprises d'offrir des cartes de fidélités en version électronique. Pour accumuler des points, le client peut envoyer un SMS avec un Keywords, scanner un code QR ou le caissier les ajoute en envoyant un SMS au client ou il les ajoute manuellement. 'Stratégies du commerce en ligne' Atteindre Les stratégies pour atteindre les consommateurs permettent de faire connaître l'entreprise,dans le but d'augmenter la présence de ceux-ci sur le site Internet. 'Optimisation des moteurs de recherche (SEO)' thumb|350px L'optimisation des moteurs de recherche est une technique importante pour les entreprises qui veulent atteindre les consommateurs. En plus d'être gratuite, elle apporte un nombre important de consommateurs sur les pages web. Google est le moteur de recherche le plus utilisé par les canadiens en 2013. À lui seul, Google détient environ 90% du marché. Bien qu'elle ait des avantages considérables, elle est aussi une des techniques les plus difficiles a en tirer profite. Il faut donc bien connaître les critères pour augmenter son classement. Les principaux critères sont la qualité, la pertinence, la popularité, la structure du site, plan du site et le contenu des pages. Il est primordial de se situer dans les premiers résultats des recherches, pour augmenter la visibilité de l'entreprise et la circulation de consommateurs. «80% des utilisateurs de moteurs de recherche ne consultent jamais plus des trois premières pages. ». Publicités avec paiement au clic (PPC) La publicité avec paiement au clic est aussi appelée publicité par mots-clés. Cette technique permet d'avoir une grande visibilité sur les moteurs de recherche. Le fonctionnement est simple, c'est un «mode de paiement pour un achat d'espace publicitaire dans un site Web, dont le montant est établi uniquement en fonction du nombre de fois où un internaute a cliqué sur le bandeau publicitaire de l'annonceur .» Ces publicités se trouvent au-dessus des résultats organiques et à droite de ceux-ci. thumb|left|360px Cette méthode de visibilité permet un flux important de consommateurs dans un laps de temps déterminé. En plus, il est possible de faire des analyses afin de mieux connaître les consommateurs. Par contre, cette technique possède quelques désavantages . Étant donné l'efficacité de ce type de publicité, la compétition est très forte pour certains mots, ce qui fait augmenter le prix pour ces recherches. Le coût moyen d'une publicité par clic en 2009 était de 0,50$. Il y a aussi un grand avantage pour les grandes entreprises, car les plus petites ne peuvent rivaliser avec elles. De plus, il est difficile de faire une grande campagne publicitaire avec cette méthode et d'atteindre un vaste public puisqu'il est possible d'avoir une visibilité seulement avec les consommateurs cherchant les produits spécifiques à l'entreprise. Un dernier désavantage important est la fraude. Certaines entreprises cliqueront sur ces liens payant seulement pour faire augmenter le prix. 'Affiliation et le marketing de partenaire' L'affiliation permet l'association entre deux sites internet, soit un qui réfère l'autre. Pour le premier, cette technique permet d'augmenter la qualité de son contenue et la qualité de celui-ci, ainsi que d'augmenter ces revenus. Pour le second, l'affiliation lui permet d'augmenter sa visibilité sans risque et à peu de frais.La rémunération entre les deux parties peut se faire de plusieurs façons. 'Publicité en ligne' thumb|279px La publicité en ligne est l'un des moyens les plus utilisés pour la visibilité des entreprises. En 2011, les publicités en ligne ont été évaluées à 2,64 billions de dollars, une augmentation de 18,5% comparativement à l'année précédente. Les dépenses encourues pour les publicités en ligne augmenteront encore dans les prochaines années. Selon eMarketer, les publicités en ligne représenteraient 30% des dépenses publicitaires, en 2016. Il existe plusieurs formats de publicité en ligne: *Mégabannières *Bannières *Pop-up *Skyscraper * Pavé * Flash transparent *Billboard *Expend banner * Out of the box * In-text 'Relation publique en ligne (Online PR)' Les http://www.smartinsights.com/online-pr/ relations publiques sur Internet doit se faire sur quatre aspects; attirer les visiteurs grâce à la recherche, engager et dialoguer, bâtir des campagnes de buzz, ainsi que se défendre et gérer des crises et sur tout les médias possibles. thumb|left|305px Les entreprises doivent donc attirer les visiteurs en renforçant les liens entrants, en créant du contenu pertinent, en utilisant les blogs, les communiqués de presse et en influençant les propriétaires de médias. Il est possible d'engager le dialogue avec des enquêtes, des sondages, des études d'audience et avec le contenu généré par les utilisateurs de réseaux sociaux. Les campagnes de buzz peuvent se faire par des contacts web éditoriaux, des agents viraux et des communiqués de presses. Lors de crises, il est primordial d'avoir une présence sur le web afin de protéger l'entreprise, surveiller les intentions des différents influenceurs et surtout agir convenablement. 'Marketing sur les réseaux sociaux' thumb|378px«http://blog.iprospect.ca/fr/conference-infopresse-relations-publiques-en-ligne/ Avec l'explosion du 2.0, une entreprise, pour être compétitive aujourd'hui, doit avoir une présence sur les médias sociaux. » Les réseaux sociaux sont des bons moyens d'atteindre des consommateurs puisque ceux-ci sont nombreux et engagés. Facebook est le média sociaux possédant le plus d'utilisateurs dans le monde, soit près de 1,15 milliard. 23% de ces utilisateurs accèdent à leur Facebook plus de cinq fois par jour. thumb|left|348px Ce média permet de rejoindre un bon nombre de Québécois (58,7% des adultes en 2011), mais aussi de faire propager rapidement une nouvelle, une idée ou même faire connaître une entreprise. Les utilisateurs de médias sociaux consultent du contenu, interagissent, entretiennent leur profil, relayent de l'information et créer du contenu. thumb|280px Plus de la moitié (56,4%) des consommateurs sur les réseaux sociaux interagissent avec des entreprises et des organisations. Selon Bringr, 14 tendances se dessinent pour 2014: *«Le temps réel absolument incontournable *Attention à la pub *Privilégier les contenus courts *Les images dominent de plus en plus *Les contenus éphémères vont exploser *Écouter les réseaux sociaux n'est plus une option *Rationaliser et mesurer sa présence sur les réseaux sociaux *Mesurer, mesurer, mesurer *Vendre via les réseaux sociaux sera bientôt la principale façon de vendre *On ne peut plus passer à côté du ROI *Snapchat: le réseau de 2014 *LinkedIn accentue son virage vers le contenu et devient l'un des principaux canaux de vente en B2B *Facebook continue à dominer *Twitter: une expérience plus riche, tournée vers la pub» Le commerce de détail électronique / E-Tailing 'Historique' Le lancement officiel d’internet s’est fait en 1993. Mais c’est depuis 1995, lorsque l’entreprise Amazon.com a été officiellement lancée, que le terme commerce de détail électronique commença à être utilisé par l’industrie. thumb|left|120px|Amazon Lorsque Jeff Bezos créa la compagnie Amazon.com en 1994, il voulait avoir l’opportunité d’offrir plus de livres qu’une entreprise Brick-to-mortar et être plus efficace que les entreprises de vente-par-catalogue. Aujourd’hui, l’entreprise qui emploie plus de 50 000 personnes et fait partie des plus grandes entreprises cotées en bourse, a élargi son offre de produits et est établie aux Etats-Unis, Canada, Angleterre, France, Allemagne, Autriche, Italie, Espagne, Brésil, Japon et la Chine, et expédie des produits du monde du détail, des produits électroniques ainsi que du contenu numérique, partout dans le monde. thumb|70px|Dell Tandis que des entreprises telles qu’Amazon.com avec ses livres en-ligne, ou Dell en étant la première entreprise à offrir ses ordinateurs uniquement que par le biais des commandes en-ligne dès 1997, ont eu un impact majeur sur l’évolution du commerce de détail électronique, d’autres entreprises qui n’avaient que pignon-sur-rue n’ont eu d’autres choix que de suivre cette évolution en améliorant leur présence sur l’internet, s’ils voulaient garder leurs portes ouvertes. Plusieurs d’entre elles ont adopté une approche hybride, tandis que d’autres tardent à suivre, même si le n’est pas encore au point de remplacer complètement le commerce de détail traditionnel. Ayant commencé ses activités en 1886, thumb|left|100px|Barnes & Noble Barnes & Noble, et plus près de nous les Archambault, Indigo-Chapters ainsi que Renaud-Bray n’ont pas eu le choix d’ajouter le magasinage en-ligne à leur services, puisque l’arrivée d’Amazon.com menaçait leur survie. La croissance des ventes en ligne s’est faite de façon phénoménale entre 2001 et 2007, et elle continue à lentement prendre sa place dans le cœur des consommateurs canadiens, pour toutes les catégories de produits. 'Définitions & éthymologie' Dans le monde des affaires, les expressions “''Commerce de détail électronique”'', “''e-tailing”'' et “'''etailing'”'' “'''electronic retailing'” sont les plus fréquemment utilisées, lorsque l’on parle de ''Commerce électronique en-ligne. Provenant de la contraction de l’expression anglophone “'''electronic retail'”'', le terme e-tailing est défini comme étant l’action de vendre au détail des marchandises et/ou des services, à l’aide de l’internet. Ceux qui font du e-tailing sont des e-tailers. Le commerce électronique (e-commerce / e-business) consiste à vendre et acheter des produits et services à l’aide de l’internet. Le'' “commerce de détail électronique / e-tailing”'' n’est que l’une des composantes du commerce électronique et est composé d’une gamme de vitrines virtuelles ''(virtual storefronts) qui comportent des catalogues individuels à chacune des entreprises. Ces ''commerces de détail électroniques / e-tailors peuvent aussi être réunis dans des “'centre d’achats virtuels”. '' Dans le commerce de détail électronique, les transactions commerciales sont faites directement avec le consommateur (business-to-consumer) B2C EC. Mais dans le commerce de détail électronique, la distinction entre le B2B et le B2C est de moins en moins claire, puisque de plus en plus d’entreprises vendent à la fois aux consommateurs (B2C), et aux entreprises (B2B). 'Brick-and-mortar / des briques et du mortier. '''C’est une entreprise qui a une présence physique, par opposition à celle qui n'existe que sur Internet. Par cette expression, on désigne une entreprise de vente traditionnelle ayant pignon sur rue, c'est-à-dire des points de vente physiques dans des immeubles précis. On définit une entreprise 'click-and-mortar 'comme étant une entreprise de type ''brick-and-mortar qui se propose aussi des produits sur l'Internet. Le '''pure player '''n’est basé uniquement que sur l'Internet. '''Ce qui se vend sur internet Produits'Matériel électronique, fournitures de bureau, sport & mise en forme, livres & musique, jouets & passe-temps, santé & beauté, divertissements, vêtements, bijoux, voitures, matériel informatique & logiciels, alimentation, médicaments, animaux domestiques, etc.'Services Voyages et tourisme (hospitalité), marché de l’emploi & services de placement, immobilier , assurances, bourse & placements, banque et finances personnelles, outils d’aide à la décision, livraison de produits, articles numériques, divertissements et jeux. Partenariat avec les marchands / Détaillants, distributeurs & revendeurs 40% du commerce d’une entreprise comme Amazon.com provient de ses associés, les revendeurs / third-party resellers. Une commission est accordée lorsqu’une vente résulte d’une référence d’un de ces associés, et tandis qu’une entreprise comme e-Bay, Amazon s’occupe de gérer les paiements et la livraison des produits. 'Données sur le commerce électronique en-ligne' {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" class="MsoTableMediumShading1Accent3 article-table" style="border-collapse: collapse; border: none; width: 500px; height: 500px;" width="431"| colspan="2" style="width:430.7pt;border:solid#B3CC821.0pt; mso-border-themecolor:accent3;mso-border-themetint:191;background:#9BBB59; mso-background-themecolor:accent3;padding:0cm5.4pt0cm5.4pt" valign="top" width="431"| Écrit par Danièle Berthiaume Le commerce de détail : l'impact des achats en ligne 'Introduction' L’évolution du commerce électronique et la croissance rapide des achats en ligne sont en train de changer l’industrie du commerce de détail traditionnel et apportent un certain nombre de nouveaux défis pour les détaillants physiques et les magasins spécialisés qui doivent changer leurs modelés d’affaire pour faire face aux menaces apportées pour le commerce électronique. D'ailleurs, le taux de la pénétration d'Internet augmente rapidement dans le monde chaque année [1] et de plus en plus les consommateurs tournent vers l’achat en ligne. Malgré tout, le commerce en détail hors ligne est loin d’être remplacé par le commerce électronique, mais les détaillants physiques ne peuvent pas sous-estimer le potentiel du commerce en ligne. Il est aussi important que les détaillants traditionnels comprennent l'importance de la mobilité de l'Internet et ses fonctions sociales, ainsi comme l'urgence de suivre les changements dans la vitesse où ils se produisent [2]. L'inertie ou une réaction lente à ces changements peut menacer la survie du détaillant physique [3]. thumb|300px|Source: Forrester Research - US Online Retail Forecast De plus, l'Internet n'est pas seulement utilisé pour l'achat en ligne. Les fonctionnalités comme les résultats de recherches, des commentaires et les évaluations des produits influencent aussi l'intention d'achat du consommateur dans un magasin hors ligne [4] . Selon Forrester, en 2014, le web va influencer 53 % du total des ventes au détail en 2014 aux États-Unis [5] . Ainsi, considérant ces changements dans les habitudes de consommation, les détaillants traditionnels doivent investir dans une synergie multicanal intelligente. Autrement dit, ils doivent penser à une stratégie qui intègre intelligemment les environnements de vente au détail en ligne et hors-ligne [6] . En conclusion, le canal en ligne offre des avantages considérables aux détaillants. Comme a dit Paul C. Strzelec dans son article intitulé Online vs. Offline Shopping : Retailers Must Respond, " l’Internet doit être une extension du magasin physique. Le monde virtuel a beaucoup à offrir en terme d'expérience de magasinage hors ligne et vice-versa [7] ". 'Commerce de détail en ligne vs hors ligne en quelques chiffres' thumb|left|300px|Source: Canadean © Le chiffre d’affaires du commerce de détail en ligne a atteint 585,5 milliards de dollars en 2011 [8] alors que le commerce de détail total a enregistré plus de 14 trillions de dollars dans la même année [9] , de sorte que les ventes au détail en ligne ne représentent encore que 4 % du total commerce de détail à l'échelle mondiale. thumb|296px|Source: Canadean © Malgré la faible participation sur le chiffre d'affaires total, le commerce en ligne a enregistré au cours des années 2006-2011 une croissance moyenne de 15%, alors que la croissance moyenne du commerce de détail total était de 7 % pour la même période[10. Amazon vs Wal-Mart Wal-Mart, le plus grand détaillant au monde, a terminé l'année 2012 avec des revenus de 443,854 milliards de dollars de ventes au détail [11] , alors que Amazon, le plus grand détaillant en ligne, a atteint le chiffre de 61,09 milliards en 2012 [12] . Si le volume des ventes d’Amazon est encore faible par rapport à Wal-Mart, le taux de croissance annuel d’Amazon impressionne. Entre les années 2007 et 2012, le taux de croissance moyen d’Amazon a été de 33 % alors que le taux de croissance moyenne de Wal-Mart a atteint 6%. thumb|290px|Source: Wal-Mart Annual Report 2012 et 2007, Amazon Annual Report 2011 et Wikipedia Au cours des cinq dernières années, les ventes d’Amazon ont quadruplé et pendant l'événement Retail Big Show [14] , connu comme le plus grand événement de détail à New York, les spécialistes ont déclaré qu’en 10 ans l’Amazon doit dépasser le chiffre d’affaires du détaillant Wal-Mart [15] . En conséquence, même si tardivement, Wal-Mart commence à investir massivement dans sa plate-forme web. En 2011, Wal-Mart a acquis l’entreprise de technologie Kosmix pour 300 millions de dollars [15] , a embauché 200 personnes pour l'équipe de développement [16] et a créé @WalmartLabs, une division de recherche pour développer son commerce en ligne [17] . Malgré tout cet investissement, les ventes en ligne de Wal-Mart ont représenté moins de 2 % du chiffre d'affaires total de l’entreprise en 2011, soit moins de 8 milliards de dollars [18] . Le chiffre peut paraître impressionnant, mais pas par rapport à l'Amazon, son principal concurrent. Le défi est donc bien réel pour Wal-Mart [19] . Avec la pression croissante exercée par Amazon, Wal-Mart a décidé de cesser la vente du Kindle, le lecteur de livres numériques d’Amazon. La raison est simple, Amazon vend les mêmes produits que Wal-Mart, ce qui en fait d’Amazon un concurrent et non un collaborateur. En vendant le Kindle, Wal-Mart a encouragé la vente de livres numériques et non des livres physiques disponibles dans leurs magasins hors ligne [20] . Ce n'est là qu'un exemple du conflit entre ces deux entreprises. Apparemment, la guerre entre les géants de la vente au détail en ligne et hors-ligne qui a débuté il y a quelques années est loin d'être terminée et prévoir qui va gagner est toujours difficile. 'Amazon Prime - plus de pression encore sur le détaillent hors ligne' Amazon a créé un programme d'adhésion appelé Amazon Prime. Pour 79 $ par année, les clientes Prime peuvent avoir la livraison illimitée en deux jours ou, pour 3.99 $ par article, les clients recevant les produits en un jour [21] . De plus, les clients ont accès limité à la bibliothèque de livres numériques pour le Kindle et à streaming’s des films [22] . En 2011, le nombre total des membres du programme Prime a atteint 5 millions de clients, avec une croissance moyenne de 20 % par année. Pour compléter, les clients Prime dépensent 130% de plus que les clients réguliers d'Amazon [23] . Jusqu'à présent, la stratégie d’Amazon semble fonctionner. 'Avantages du commerce en ligne ' * Coût : La section de comparaison des prix permet aux consommateurs de comparer rapidement les prix d'un certain nombre de détaillants en ligne qui offrent le même produit et leur permet de choisir le moins cher. * Accès : Le consommateur n'a pas besoin d'aller voir les produits. Il n’y a pas d’espace physique. * Inventaire : Un plus grand nombre et variété des stocks. * Flexibilité du temps : Les consommateurs peuvent accéder le site 24/7 et magasiner dans le milieu de la nuit, par exemple. * Mondialisation : En vendant ses produits à l'échelle mondiale, les entreprises peuvent augmenter la probabilité de survie, de succès et de croissance. * Collecte de données de consommation : Il est plus facile d'obtenir des informations sur les clients et leurs habitudes de consommation en ligne. * Les clients évitent les ventes désagréables et environnements de stress : Un certain nombre de clients trouvent les vendeurs ennuyeux et n'aiment pas l'idée de se faire poser trop de questions par les vendeurs. * Capacités promotionnelles en ligne : Les capacités de promotion en ligne sont infinies que l'on peut placer des annonces sur des sites relatifs aux produits / services qu'ils fournissent. Source : Bizcovering.com [24] 'Inconvénients du commerce en ligne' * Coût de maintenance du site : La maintenance, les mises à jour, les frais de serveur et d'autres frais connexes. * Problèmes d’accomplissement : délai de livraison est la principale préoccupation mentionnée par la plupart des acheteurs en ligne. Les paiements sont effectués tout de suite et le produit prend environ 5-7 jours pour atteindre le client. * Préoccupations de paiement et de sécurité ''': les gens sont inquiets que leurs renseignements personnels soient utilisés et abusés si on les donne en ligne. * '''Manque d'appréciation sensorielle du produit : certains produits ont besoin de stimulation pour l’acheter. Par exemple, sauf si vous savez déjà ce qu'un parfum sent, vous ne voudriez pas aller en ligne pour l'acheter. * Le manque de personnel de vente et un service personnalisé : Certaines personnes sont incapables de faire des achats en ligne sans aide. * Absence d'un environnement social : voir et comprendre la culture de l'entreprise est d'une importance capitale pour certains acheteurs. Sans connaître la culture d'entreprise en ligne devient plus difficile à prendre une décision d’achat. * Questions technologiques : certains entrepreneurs se sentent technologiquement et craignent pouvoir diriger l'entreprise comme ils le font avec leurs magasins physiques. * Difficulté concernant le retour de marchandises : Certains consommateurs trouvent que l'idée de renvoyer un produit qu'ils n'aiment pas, prenne énormément de temps. À moins que le magasin soit à proximité, certains n'ont même pas pris la peine de retourner les produits. Source : Bizcovering.com [25] 'Autres données sur le commerce de détail' * Best Buy to close 15 stores in Canada : Best Buy affirme que la raison de la fermeture de 15 magasins au Canada est en raison de la pression des détaillants en ligne de l'électronique, comme Amazon et Apple. * Has e-commerce killed the high street ? L’innovation des médias en ligne de services tels que Netflix et Spotify menace la survie de de magasin comme Blockbuster et HMV. * Blockbuster follows HMV and Jessops in a terrible week for the high street : Il a été une semaine infernal dans le secteur du détail. Près de 10.000 emplois sont menacés et 1.000 magasins peuvent fermer. * Offline Retail Vs. Online Retail - Impact of product presentation on consumers : selon une étude menée par l’entreprise Caltech, les consommateurs étaient prêts à payer en moyenne 50 pour cent de plus pour les articles qu'ils pourraient toucher et voir. Écrit par Lucas Sanroma Sousa 'Le commerce de détail et le marketing' 'Le marketing-'mix' et e-marketing pour le commerce de détail' Dans le commerce de détail les gestionnaires marketing définissent leur plan en partant du mix marketing par contre dans le contexte actuel il faut qu’il considère autant le mix marketing comme l’e-marketing afin d’établir leurs stratégies et réussir leurs objectives. 'Le marketing mix' C’est en 1964 que Jerome McCarthy a défini le concept du mix marketing. Concept faisant référence à l’application d’un plan marketing à travers la définition de 4P (Produit, Prix, Place, Promotion). L’objective principal du mix marketing est de permettre aux gestionnaires d’identifier qu’est-ce qui peut être offert aux consommateurs à fin de satisfaire leurs besoins. Le mix marketing peut être adapté selon le type de produit ou service et permettra aux gestionnaires d’établir les stratégies à long terme et les tactiques à appliquer à court terme. 'Le e-marketing' Avec l’évolution de la technologie et du monde des affaires dans un contexte électronique, le mix marketing a évolué afin de devenir l’e-marketing. Même si le concept établit par Jerome McCarthy reste valide de nos jours il a aussi évolué car l’interaction avec le consommateur et les moyens de communication s’est transformé. Cet évolution amène les chercheurs à questionner la pertinence des 4P dans un contexte actuel, les recherches continuent toujours car un modèle universel n’a pas encore était délimité dû à l’évolution constante de la technologie et à la manque de compréhension de son potentiel. Par contre, la plupart des chercheurs considèrent que les 4P sont toujours valides mais ils doivent être adaptés à l’ère digitale . Ce qui donne comme résultat que dans l’actualité nous parlons des 7P au lieu de 4P 'Les 7P ' * Produit. '''Produit ou service inclus: la marque, le nom du produit, l’emballage, les accessoires, la garantie, le cycle de vie du produit, etc. Dans le contexte du commerce en ligne il existe maintenant le produit virtuel lequel est adapté et même personnaliser selon les suggestions des individus. * '''Prix. Incluant: les coûts de production, le prix de vente de la concurrence, le prix que le consommateur sera prêt à payer pour le produit, la stratégie du prix (selon le cycle de vie, la saison, etc.). Dans le contexte du commerce en ligne il faut noter que l’Internet permet de faire des comparaisons de prix instantanément avant de prendre une décision d’achat. * Place. Concept qui intègre: le choix d’un emplacement et du déménagement, la couverture du marché (marché local, exportation, etc.), le canal de distribution, l’entreposage, le processus de commande, etc. C’est ici que le commerce de détail à la possibilité de devenir virtuel. * Promotion. Incluant: la publicité, les relations publiques, les promotions de vente, le plan de communication/marketing. Contrairement au marketing traditionnel le web permet de mieux cibler les messages et d’avoir une idée plus précise du profil du client. * Les gens (People). '''La réputation de l’entreprise dépend, en grosse partie, du type de service que les employés donnent aux clients. La formation des employés, avoir les employés adéquats pour le poste, l’établissement des lignes de conduite, un bon service après-vente, etc. sont des points importants à ne pas négliger. * '''Processus. '''Comment la compagnie fonctionne afin de réaliser une vente, ça comprend: la vitesse de réponse aux demandes de clients, la façon de procéder à l’achat, la qualité du processus, entre autres. * '''Lieu physique (Physical evidence). Ce concept englobe ce que les clients peuvent voir et peuvent ou pas accepter. Ça comprend: les installations, l’apparence des employés, les emballages, etc. C’est tout ce qui peut bâtir ou détruire la confiance du consommateur vers l’entreprise. Dans un contexte en ligne par exemple il est important de rassurer le client en lui montrant un bon visuel du produit qu’il recevra plus tard. 'Outils communication marketing en ligne et hors ligne' En plus de l’évolution du mix marketing la façon de rejoindre le consommateur a aussi évoluer permettant l’apparition des nouveaux outils ce qui permet de pouvoir combiner autant les outils hors ligne comme en ligne qui pourront être adaptés aux stratégies marketing. 'Outils hors ligne' * Affichage. Comprend l’affichage évènementiel, affichage interactif, affichage indoor, affichage grand format, etc. * Communiqué de presse. Message diffusé à une population cible de journalistes pour annoncer différents évènements relatifs à la vie d’une entreprise. * Radio. 'Média de masse moins populaire que la télévision, mais par contre moins cher.1, 2 * Télévision.Média de masse ayant le plus de couverture. Aux États-Unis les gens dépensent environ 4 heures et demie par jour à la regarder, et 99% des gens en ont une. * Placement de produit. Placer sa marque ou son produit à ce qu'elle soit la plus visible possible, dans un film, un feuilleton ou une émission de télévision. * 'Médias tactiques ou médias de proximité. Affichage publicitaire alternatif aux grands réseaux d’affichage, Soit l’affichage dans les café, les bars, les salles de gym, les taxis etc. * PLV (Publicité sur le lieu de vente). Outils faisant partie du merchandising. Technique de communication directe, intégrée par les affiches et les affichettes (poster), les banderoles (streamer), les présentoirs (display), les distributeurs de coupons ou de dépliants (take-one), etc. 'Outils en-ligne' * Affichage. Achat d’espace et utilisation d’éléments graphiques ou visuels (bandeaux, pavés, skyscrapers, etc.) dans les sites web. * Search engine marketing (SEM). Technique qui permet de profiter de la recherche d’information sur internet. Il s’opère sur les moteurs de recherche et intègre le référencement naturel (Search Engine Optimisation - SEO) comme les liens commerciaux. *thumb|http://www.info-ecommerce.fr/3824/lhistoire-du-facebook-commerceRéférencement naturel (Search engine optimization (SEO)). . Intègration de techniques qui aident à positionner favorablement un site ou un ensemble de pages sur les premiers résultats naturels des moteurs de recherche correspondant aux requêtes. * Médias sociaux. Les médias sociaux permettent aux commerçants de mieux connaître ses clients, de créer des communautés, de mieux répondre aux questions et de le faire le plus rapidement possible. Les commerçants utilisent les réseaux sociaux principalement pour 3: promouvoir l’image de l’entreprise (88%), annoncer ses produits et services (83 %) et fidéliser la clientèle (71%). Au Québec une des plateformes la plus populaire est Facebook on remarque qu’au moins 44% des commerçants y sont. Entre autres on trouve Google +, linkedIn, twitter, etc 4. Il existe des compagnies qui compte avec une page Facebook transactionnelles ce qui donne l'origine au F-Commerce lequel prevoit une croissance importante d'ici 2015. * E-mail marketing. Message électronique personnalisé à un public ciblé afin de lui présenter une entreprise, un produit ou un service 5. * E-tailware. Logiciel qui aide les commerçants qui ont déjà un site web à créer des catalogues en ligne et des formulaires de commande, pour vendre des produits ou des services en ligne. Il existe d’autres logiciels pour l’adaptation du commerce électronique, tel est le cas du K-ecommerce qui peut être adapté autant pour le B2C que pour le B2B. * Marketing Mobile. Outil qui cherche à engager les consommateurs dans les messages publicitaires mobiles afin de: construire la loyauté de la clientèle, conduire les clients vers le point de vente, avoir des meilleurs résultats des campagnes publicitaires et ainsi conduire les ventes. Les méthodes les plus utilisés sont l'affichage, le site web mobile, la messagerie, les applications. Les consommateurs utilisent leurs téléphones mobiles principalement pour comparer des prix (46%), consulter de l’information (44%), trouver un magasin (36%) et pour avoir des coupons (17%). * Vidéo marketing. 'Vidéo promotionnelle d’un produit ou service dans le web, exemple à travers Youtube. L’objective est de créer un « buzz » et faire en sorte que le message devienne viral. Aux États-Unis, la pluspart de publicistes cherchent à faire connaître et à bâtir une marque, et seulement que 38,4% d’entre entre eux ont comme objective principal la vente. 6, 7 Advergaming et Social gaming. L’advergaming permet de faire un placement de produit dans les jeux vidéo dans le web. Cet outil permet d’avoir un haut taux de trafic si on considère que dans le monde la population de "social gamers" devrait atteindre 70 millions de personnes en 2012. C’est outil apporte de la notoriété et proportionne un profil de clients. Les jeux vidéos, en plus d’être dans le web, peuvent être joué sur des plateforme tel que Facebook ou Twitter, ce qui permet le partage et la création des communautés autour des jeux, résultat en une plus grande notoriété pour une marque, produit ou service. 'Stratégie marketing hors ligne et en ligne Dans l’actualité les entreprises établissent leurs stratégies afin de répondre aux besoins des consommateurs autant dans un contexte hors ligne comme en ligne. C’est en partant de la dentition des 7P qu’ils peuvent les établir, déterminer leur plan de communication à travers des outils hors ligne et en ligne pour ainsi réagir aux besoins du marché. Les consommateurs peuvent maintenant avoir un contact autant physique comme virtuel avec les commerçants. C’est ainsi que dans une stratégie marketing appliqué au commerce de détail il est important de considérer 8: L’adoption des médias sociaux. Afin d’établir un contact direct avec le consommateur et de savoir ce qu’il dit à propos de l’entreprise et de ses produits/services. L’objectif et non seulement d’écouter, mais d’interagir avec lui. L’adoption du commerce électronique. Avant d’adopter le commerce électronique il faut bien évaluer la valeur ajouté qu’on apporte au consommateur étant en ligne. Il faut aussi anticiper l’impact du commerce en ligne dans l’entreprise et les équipes de travail et déterminer l’offre de produit hors ligne et en ligne. Afin de réussir l’expérience d’achat en ligne il faut permettre aux cybernautes de partager leurs émotions à propos du produit/service en ligne, améliorer le processus d’achat lequel doit être facile et rapide, optimiser le site web et finalement intégrer l’analyse de donnés afin d’améliorer l’expérience d’achat. Commerce du détail hors ligne et sa stratégie web. Une étude fait par Deloitte au "Greater Vancouver Area" de 2011 démontre que les consommateurs visitent les sites web transactionnelles à 35.6% pour vérifier les prix, à 31.7% pour trouver des rabais, des coupons ou de l’information, à 26.6% pour chercher des idées cadeaux et à 27.7% pour chercher des évaluations des produits ou des recommandations. Au Canada Peter Barr, spécialiste du marché du détail au Deloitte Canada, mentionne que "jusqu'à 70% des acheteurs consultent Internet avant de se rendre au centre commercial", plutôt que d'acheter directement sur internet. Profiter de la technologie mobile. Les consommateurs cherchent une excellente expérience soit en ligne ou hors ligne et l’utilisation des téléphones intelligents, des tablettes, des applications et des sites web mobile peuvent aider à répondre aux besoins des consommateurs. L’important est de capter l’attention du consommateur et de l’inviter à réagir (partager, acheter, en parler, etc.). Importance de l'exploration des données / data mining. 'Il est important d’analyser les données disponibles afin de mieux connaître les clients et de mieux répondre à ce qu’ils cherchent, pour établir les stratégies de fidélisation9, par exemple. Ces données sont acquises plus facilement avec les outils d’analytique web. Le succès d’un commerce hors-ligne, en-ligne ou le mix des deux dépend de la stratégie des commerçants et des besoins des consommateurs. C'est le cas de Walmart, Macy’s, Best Buy, etc.10. Écrit par Cristina Ramirez 'L’avenir du commerce de détail 'Le commerce de détail offline' L’expansion du commerce de détail ne semble plus être un sujet nouveau dans les grands débats économiques, car avec des années de progression ce secteur a acquis ses lettres de noblesse dans le monde, comme étant une activité rentable pour le développement de certains pays comme la chine et l’inde, qui sont les chefs de file du commerce de détail sur le plan mondial 1. Le Canada compte près de 240000 établissements, avec 300000 employés au Québec (la majorité est située à Montréal, Montérégie et Québec), dans 6 sous-secteurs différents. La crise financière de 2008 a contribué à la chute considérable de la consommation de 4% en 2001 à 1,3% en 2009, et malgré toutes les difficultés rencontrées par le secteur, on constate une augmentation moyenne des indicateurs de croissance économique. L’avenir du commerce de détail est sur la bonne voie, car les acteurs du secteur prévoient une stabilité du nombre d’entreprises et d’emplois[2]. 'Les perspectives des acteurs du commerce de détail à l’horizon 2020' thumb|304px Une étude menée auprès de 160 dirigeants du secteur a permis de dévoiler les perspectives qui se présentent au commerce de détail. Ainsi les répondants sont bien convaincus que le commerce du détail est appelé à vivre une accélération dans sa transformation au cours des dix prochaines années. thumb|left|400px Le développement des nouvelles technologies aura un impact sur le commerce de détail en magasin, les détaillants devront davantage répondre aux attentes du consommateur qui sont de plus en plus exigeants et les magasins à grande surface vont diminuer au profit des petits magasins, d’où le retour du commerce de proximité. thumb|left|302px 'De nouvelles idées pour 2020' On pense que dans les années à venir les détaillants qui auront les prix les plus bas avec des produits de qualité seront les plus compétitifs sur le marché. Aussi, les consommateurs devenus de plus en plus exigeants auront droit à des offres personnalisées sur le marché. Et enfin, la qualité du service offert ainsi que l’utilité du produit étant primordiaux à la vente elle-même, on aura droit au développement du serviciel . 'Le commerce de détail au Québec' Selon Détail Québec d’autres changements se feront ressentir de 2012 à 2015. Premièrement, les femmes sont majoritairement présentes dans ce secteur, mais avec les difficultés rencontrées dans le domaine du recrutement les acteurs du commerce de détails s’orientent plus vers les mains d’œuvre étudiantine, et positionnant les retraités à l’honneur. Ensuite, Un équilibre permanent dans le commerce de détail, se fera sentir au niveau de l’emploi et des entreprises, l’augmentation des exemptions sur les taxes sera également un élément important dans ce sens qu’il aura un impact sur les ventes d’un certain type de secteur d’activités, et les questions liées aux heures d’ouverture et de fermeture des magasins au Québec se poseront. De plus, à cause de l'internationalisation des marchés, on assistera à l’entrée sur le marché canadien de nouvelles entreprises américaines telles que Target qui viendront dynamiser le commerce de détail, au détriment des petits détaillants québécois. 'Les changements qui auront le plus d’impact, d’ici 5 ans' La relation-client et l'expérience de magasinage profondément transformées par la technologie et les techniques permettront une meilleure connaissance de la clientèle. Les lieux et l'expérience de magasinage seront plus relaxantes, personnalisées et créatives. On assistera à une diminution du nombre de commerçants d’origine québécoise, ainsi qu'à une diversité culturelle et générationnelle de la clientèle et des employés. 'Le commerce en-ligne' L’avènement du commerce en-ligne à révolutionné le secteur du commerce de détail en magasin et le client a maintenant droit à un plus grand éventail de produits et services. Pour leur croissance en 2011 les e-marchands ont beaucoup travaillé sur leur offre, leur image, leur technologie et des outils de ciblage et de reconnaissance dans un contexte multicanal. La nouvelle tendance du moment consiste à explorer le commerce social et les opportunités du mobile. Les dépenses en-ligne devraient presque doubler en 2015 pour atteindre 30,5 milliards. Le marché se développant à toute vitesse, l'avenir est très favorable pour le commerce électronique 1. Pour le moment, le commerce de détail en-ligne n’est pas encore précisé pour les petits détaillants et semble encore difficile à implanter dans leur réseau. Mais s’ils aspirent se démarquer dans le commerce de détail, ils devront impérativement s'orienter sur le commerce électronique pour être plus compétitif sur le marché. 'Les données du commerce online d’ici 2015' thumb|230px Les chercheurs pensent que le commerce de détail en-ligne au canada conaitra une croissance qui aidera à l'augmentation du chiffre d’affaire des ventes. Au Québec l’avenir du commerce électronique sera plus axé vers l’utilisation du téléphone intelligent et ses applications mobile. L’utilisation des réseaux sociaux sera croissante et contribueront au succès d'événements tels le cyber boxing-day. 'Autres tendances pour 2020' L’arrivée du T-commerce, le commerce en ligne via la télévision interactive, sera l’un des canaux d’accès aux consommateurs, ce qui favorisera la croissance de l’utilisation des vidéos en lignes; le nombre de moyens de communication utilisés en 2015 sera deux fois supérieur à la population connectée; le prix ne représentera plus un élément de compétition sur le marché car les consommateurs s’intéresseront plus à la valeur du produit et à son utilité; de nombreux modèles économiques seront en parfaites intéraction sur le marché, à cause des situations de monopoles difficiles; le yield management et les enchères seront développés dans la plupart des secteurs et la présence des points de vente attractifs sera toujours un atout très important pour le développement du commerce électronique; les domaines qui pourront être touchés par les technologies 3.0 seront le web sémantique, le web pervasif et le marketing nomade; le e-commerce ne sera plus virtuel mais deviendra un commerce connecté aux consommateurs; les mots clés du commerce connecté seront "mobile, choix, vidéo, relation, transparence, plaisir, confiance, simplicité, participation, multi-écrans, écoute du client, humain, multi-accès, émotion, géolocalisation, interactivité, reconnaissance". Écrit par Arlette Gounouo & Danièle Berthiaume 'Références' 'Introduction' ******* Statistique Canada. Commerce de détail et de gros. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Little, Ken. Why Retail Sales Are Important. About.com. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Kocic, Alex. What is the Meaning of Retail Sector. eHow. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Statistique Canada. Ventes au détail, par industrie (mensuel), novembre 2012 à novembre 2013. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Wikipédia. Commerce de détail. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Wikipedia. Retail. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Wikipédia. Brick and mortar. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Wikipédia. Bricks and clicks. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Les Affaires (6 février 2014). Étude: les consommateurs exigent une meilleure liaison entre les magasins et internet. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Dupont, Véronique (31 janvier 2014). Les grands magasins terrassés par le cybercommerce. La Presse. Visité le 20 février 2014. 'État du commerce de détail hors ligne' ******* Mansoory, Khesraw (3 juin 2010). Retail Industry Development. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Lafrenière, Martin (28 novembre 2013). Bouleversements dans le commerce de détail. Le Nouvelliste. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Statistique Canada. Ventes au détail, par province et territoire, 2008 à 2012. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Statistique Canada. Produit intérieur brut réel en termes de dépenses, par province et territoire, 2008 à 2012. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Deloitte (2014). Global Powers of Retailing 2014: Retail Beyond begins. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Finances et Économie Québec (2011). La présence des détaillants internationaux au Canada et au Québec. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Détail Québec (août 2012). Diagnostic sectoriel de la main-d'oeuvre du commerce de détail au Québec 2012-2015. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Walmart. Our Business. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Walmart. Our Locations: Canada. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Vallières, Martin (7 février 2012). Walmart doublera sa présence en alimentation au Québec. La Presse. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* The Globe and Mail (3 juillet 2013). Canada's top companies by industry. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Détail Québec. Près du quart des ventes au détail au Canada sont réalisées au Québec. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Statistique Canada (2013). Commerce de détail, novembre 2013. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Couture, Pierre (5 février 2014). Le commerce de détail en zone de turbulences. La Presse. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Brustein, Joshua (26 décembre 2013). Holiday Retail Sales for 2013 Are Weaker Than They Look. Bloomberg Business Week. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Friend, David et Nguyen, Linda (10 janvier 2014). 'Very difficult' holiday season leaves Canada's retailers feeling shortchanged, early numbers show. The Vancouver Sun. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Vallières, Martin (5 février 2014). La baisse du huard pourrait nuire aux grands détaillants. La Presse. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Carrick, Alex (5 février 2014). Canadian retail sales: not just a matter of water-skiing behind the U.S. speedboat. Journal of Commerce. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Arsenault, Julien (4 février 2014). Commerce québécois de détail: faible progression des ventes en 2013. La Presse. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Conseil canadien du commerce de détail (6 février 2014). L'expérience est concluante: des droits de douane réduits se traduisent par d'importantes économies pour les Canadiens. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Gutscher, Cecile et Quinn, Greg (13 février 2014). Metro, Loblaw slammed by U.S. retail invasion. The Gazette. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Friend, David (30 janvier 2014). Retail Layoffs Likely to Intensify This Year, Analysts Say. Huffington Post. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Shaw, Hollie (11 mars 2013). Online retailers turn back to bricks and mortar to boost sales. Financial Post. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* ATKearney. Global Retailers: Cautiously Aggressive or Aggressively Cautious?. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Moati, Philippe; Jauneau, Pauline et Lourdel, Valérie (novembre 2010). Quel commerce pour demain?. CRÉDOC. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Dorman, Alec J. (2013). Omni-Channel Retail and the New Age Consumer: An Empirical Analysis of Direct-to-Consumer Channel Interaction in the Retail Industry. Claremont McKenna College Senior Theses. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Friend, David (3 février 2014). Canadian Retailers Turn to Technology to Fight Their Online Rivals. Huffington Post. Visité le 20 février 2014. ******* Strzelecki, Molly (novembre 2013). Coming of Age. Retail Leader. Visité le 20 février 2014. Catégorie:Le commerce de détail et le marketing Catégorie:Notes & Références